Beautiful music
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: As we go in to the next chapter of STARISH career, things are starting to come together for the boys, but Shining Saotome has other plans coming. A well known and popular group called SPLASHES OF COLOR has peeked the principals interests. In most cases this would be bad, but the boys are used to antics..maybe. (Various pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello everybody! Sorry I've been gone for so long...I had work that needed to be done and I still have work to be done. I'm on break though so I have some time

~ This is a new story that I will be writing for Uta no Prince sama which takes place in season 2..

I like the first season too but I like the 2nd one more so that's where I'm starting.

This story will be following canon somewhat because I feel lazy. This will also be an OC story so If you don't like these types of stories than you don't have to read it..

Those who are wondering about my other story don't worry; I'm not gonna stop writing it I just don't have that much time to do it so be patient alright. I plan on going along with what I have now, and for those who haven't read it before I recommend that you do. It's called **and it's for Kuroko no basuke. **

**Going back to this story, this story follows along with a group called 'Splashes of Color.' They are a Japanese rock group, but they also dabble in a other types of music too. If you have heard of Vocaloid then that will definitely be in this story...Okay back to the main topic. Shining Saotome invited this group to come and work with STARISH...yeah...There's more to the story than that, but I won't spoil people. Some of the members know some of STARISH AND QUARTET NIGHT so this will be an interesting development. I can't wait for you all to see. **

**The characters names are: **

**Sophie Izumi (Vocal) **

**Rachel Izumi (Piano, Synthesizer) **

**Momo Shindou (Guitar) **

**Keisuke Shimizu (Bass) **

**Akira Harada (Guitar, Vocal) **

**and Ami Hino (Drums) **

**Sophie and Rachel are sisters. Rachel is the oldest. Everyone else are either childhood friends or just regular friends that met up with one another at some point. **

**The bands name has a distinct meaning to it. It's called Splashes of Color because of all of there unique and colorful personalities. **

**I will develop everyone's personalities as I write so there's no need for descriptions right now. **

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's the first chapter of Beautiful music! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Uta no Prince sama or any song that will be used in this chapter...**

**Chapter 1~**

A day or two after STARISH and their manager arrived at the mansion for the master course, the lovable principal Shining Saotome was secretly plotting something. Recently, a well known group called "SPLASHES of COLOR" has returned to Japan after a three month long world tour. This group had peeked his interest immensely not only for their looks, but also for their style of music. The group known highly for their main genre in the idol world, j-rock. They sometimes dabbled in j-pop and k-pop but j-rock was the thing they do the best. Shining smirked. He would definitely invite them here and it would also do some good for STARISH.

One morning the boys and Haruka were headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, Shining popped out from behind a curtain. Syo screamed.

"W-What the heck?!" he yelled in fright. Natsuki chuckled. Getting the fedora loving boy to scream in fright was funny especially early in the morning. Everyone had a good laugh. Syo pouted.

"Hello principal. What brings you out here so early," Haruka asked in curiosity. Shining smirked.

"Hell~llooo Miss~ss Nanami. I have come to bring you and STARISH some exciting news," he said while twirling around. Everyone looked at one another in confusion then looked back at their principal.

"Exciting news," they all said. Shining nodded.

"Your all going to be going to a concert this evening at the Tokyo Dome," he said and pointed at the young group. Some of them gasped in shock. Syo was the first to speak up.

"Are you serious?! The Tokyo Dome is the best place ever for a concert to be held. Especially if it's for very popular and well known idol group," he explained to the others. They all nodded in agreement. Shining only smiled at the blonds words. They were in for a surprise.

"Sir if I may ask what group will be performing there this evening," Tokiya asked in question. He was a little curios as well as the others. Shining did a couple of twirls for dramatic effect then stopped. Everyone sweat dropped.

"The group that will be performing are called SPLASHES of COLOR," he said in his booming voice. Everyone gasped in shock.

"SPLASHES of COLOR," they all yelled except for some, because they didn't know who that was. Shining nodded.

"..." Everyone was silent and in awe. Haruka was slightly confused. She never heard of this group before and wanted to know more about them. She spoke up.

"Ano...who are SPLASHES of COLOR," she asked softly. The boys looked at her in shock. Had she really never heard of them before? Syo was the first to get over his shock.

"SPLASHES of COLOR is a group that sings different types of genre of music. They mainly focus on singing j-rock music, which has gotten them to the top 10 for idol groups. Some of the members sing solo in some of their albums, but when they are all together they are unstoppable as a group," he explained to her. At the end of his explanation the members from QUARTET NIGHT showed up.

"It seems to me Saotome-san that you have something planned," Ai said with his usual blank expression. Everyone nodded in agreement. Shining only smiled.

"You will see eventually, but for right now I only want you to go see them. I want you to hear their style of music. They are interesting enough for me to send you there so be prepared for the unexpected," he said. Then he threw what looked like a smoke bomb on the floor. It exploded with pink smoke. Everyone started to cough and try and wave the smoke out of their faces When the smoke had finally cleared the eccentric principal was gone. Everyone stared at the spot he had disappeared from then looked at one another.

"Well I guess we'll be going to a concert later. I can't wait to hear them, they sound pretty interesting," Natsuki said in excitement and glee.

"I agree. It would be nice for a change of scenery,"Ren said while twirling a rose in his hand.

"Well for starters I think we should go on with the rest of our morning. I didn't get to eat yet and my stomach is calling for food," Otoya said while rubbing his stomach. He was seriously hungry right now.

"Your always hungry, but I agree we should go and eat before this evening gets here," Tokiya said somewhat annoyed. Everyone either nodded or just walked towards the cafeteria.

STARISH and their composer Haruka are in for a real treat later, and that's' saying something. Some were really excited and the others seemed curios. This evening was something they were all looking forward too.

SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC OSC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC

Morning and Afternoon had come and gone. The evening was there and it was time for a certain to group show their colors. SPLASHES of COLOR had most certainly arrived.

The boys and Haruka had showed up at the Tokyo Dome. When they saw the entrance way their mouths dropped. The place was packed and the line was extremely long.

"Wow! This is incredible," Natsuki said both in shock and excitement.

"If we had known that it would be this packed then we should have...,"Masato trailed off. Before he could finish his sentence a woman yelled at them to get their attention. She looked like she was in her mid twenties, wearing what looked like a black tank with black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. Her hair was brown with red highlights and went to the middle of her back. She had her ears pierced 3 times and she also had on black fingerless gloves. She definitely looked like a rocker chick.

"You guys STARISH," the girl asked. They nodded. She smiled cheekily at them.

"We were expecting you. Come with me, you guys have special seats for tonight," She said and walked ahead. She looked back at them and waved her hand as a gesture for them to follow. They looked at each other then at her. They followed.

SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC

The lady had led them to the back door of the Dome. It has seemed suspicious at first but the girl assured them that this was the right way. They had entered the back door and continued to walk further inside. They came upon what looked like an entrance to an elevator. They entered it after the girl did.

"Um excuse me miss,"Masato said. The girl looked back at him as saying she hears him. He continued.

"I hate to be rude but where are you taking us," he asked. He knew everyone else was thinking the same thing but he was the first to ask the question. The girl only smiled.

"Don't worry we're almost there. It just takes awhile to get to the top of this place," she said a little annoyed. They had to agree it did take awhile.

The elevator had finally stopped. When it opened everyone's mouths were agape. They were at the top of the dome. They looked ahead of them and saw various seats. There was also a gigantic window so that they could see what went on outside on the stage. There was only one word to describe this place, amazing.

"This place is amazing! You can see what goes on on the stage from here,"Natsuki said in awe while looking out the huge window. Syo was standing right next to him looking out the window too. The girl smiled.

"Well I have to get going. I'm needed down at the stage, but some more people will be up here in a little bit," she said then she gave a mock salute and left through another door. They all had dumbfounded looks on their faces. When was that door there, it certainly wasn't there when they showed up. They wrote it off as strange and went to their seats.

**Couple of minutes later**

The elevator dinged and everyone's heads turned towards the door. The other people the girl mentioned must be here. When the elevator opened everyone was shocked.

"QUARTET NIGHT,"they all said in surprise. Yes, the other idol group had been told to attend the evenings concert. Some of the members weren't to keen on going, but it was the headmaster that told them to so they had to comply.

"Ugh why did we have to be here too," Ranmaru said in an annoyed growl. He was beyond upset that he had to be here and he was showing it in annoyance. While the white haired male was muttering curses, the others had reacted differently to this order of events.

"Ran-Ran don't be such a party pooper. This is exciting and you should enjoy it," Reiji said while putting his arm around the other males shoulder. Ranmaru shoved his arm off of his shoulder and went to go take a seat in the back. Everyone sweat dropped.

"This will be a good learning experience for all of us. SPLASHES of COLOR is more than just competition but they are also one of the biggest competitors for the top rank,"Camus said sitting in his chair cross legged. The boys and Haruka had to agree. If they were in the top 10 then the had to be good.

"Let's just watch. The crowd is starting to gather as we speak,"Ai said in a monotone voice. Everyone looked out the huge window and gasped. There were a lot of people down there. The crowd continued to get bigger until the Dome was completely full with people. Then the lights went out.

"Wha..?! What happened to the lights,"Otoya asked in panic. This concert was starting out strange already. Then they heard a guitar start to play softly. They looked through the huge window to get a better look. The crowd started to cheer in anticipation of the bands song starting up. This was going to be interesting.

"Guys look,"Natsuki said as he pointed his finger towards the stage. They all looked. A part of stage started to rise as well as other ones. On each of them was a person with different instruments.

"That's the band,"Haruka said in wonder. Everyone nodded. Then they all stopped their chatter when they heard a female's voice. They listened to her sing.

(_**A/N: I hope I do this right. If I don't then I'll dance around in a silly fashion o)**_

(Sophie)

_I look across the raging war_

_and feel the steady_

_beating of my heart_

_Arashi mo mae no shizu kesani_

_yaiba ofuru oroshiteikunda_

_~Kurikaeshi ame ni fading ima mo_

(R,M,A)

_jidai o koete I tell a story hibiku_

(A,K)

_Sensen fukoku no uta zankoku ni soman_

_kono chikai o_

_We're fighting till the bitter end_

(All)

_Togireta ikitome o_

_Kegareta sekai o tsurgagitome_

_bokura no durumon o_

_Sounds stop and rewind_

_~stop and rewind~_

_ushinatta kibo o_

_Kowareta jikan no pisu o atsumete_

_torimodosu tame ni_

_You need to follow no one_

_~following no on~_

_hashiridasu koto sae mo_

_kagirinai itskushimi o_

_michibiki dasu arpeggio_

_Savior of song_

_Savior of song_

STARISH,QUARTET NIGHT, Haruka's mouths were gaped open at this point. They were certainly star struck.

"Their amazing and the song just started,"Otoya said in shock. The guys nodded in agreement. They didn't earn that title for nothing. Even Ranmaru agreed. This group was amazing.

"The girl whose singing looks familiar though,"Tokiya said with his hand on his chin in thought. He didn't know where, but he knew something about her was ringing a bell. Syo looked at him then back at the brown haired girl singing. She did look familiar. Then he gasped. Everyone looked at him.

"I know were the girl singing the lead is from! She's famous for her rapping," he said in excitement. Some looked confused, some looked like they knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah she's famous for that and more. She has her own clothing line but it's for both genders,"Tokiya said. Syo nodded at his answer.

"She's the reason why I wear fedora's. I also heard that her sister is the group too. Their last member quit some time last year. I forgot that person's name though,"he explained. Haruka was amazed; this girl had set a high bar for other female idols, but also inspired those to be themselves. She could tell because of what the girl was wearing. It looked like it complemented her personality perfectly. They all continued to listen to the rest of the song.

(Akira)

_Did you ever take the time _

_to stop and think_

(Sophie)

_Or imagine all the damage_

_you had to cause_

(Rachel)

_Cause now you're standing_

_in front of a battle scene_

(Momo)

_And all the world was _

_watching as hope was lost_

(Keisuke)

_Although you can't_

_undo all that you have done_

(Ami)

_It's not the way_

_to cry or for you to run_

(All)

_You willing me_

_no way to before mind _

_And then you'll find the answer's inside of you_

(All females)

_Bokura ga nozunda ni to I want it_

_nikushi me ga kutte shimaundarou_

_Aresai no saki ni nokushita_

_tsumeato wa dare ga kesunda?_

(Sophie)

_Ima made todokanakute_

_sokui no te o zutto kobondeita_

_hagane no yo na kurushimi ni_

_yaiba wo furi oroshitekunda_

(All)

_Togireta ikitome o_

_kegare ta sekai tsunagi tomete_

_nokura no dorumon o_

_Sounds stop and rewind_

_~stop and rewind~_

_ushinatta kibo o_

_kowareta jikan no pisu o atsumete_

_torimodosu tame ni_

_You nee to follow no one_

_~following no one~_

_hashiridasu koto sae mo_

_kagiri nai itsukushimi o_

_michibidasu arpeggio_

_Savior of song_

_Savior of song_

At the very end of the song, little cannons on the stage shot out what looked like small colorful butterflies, which to the audiences excitement fell on them. STARISH and QUARTET as well as Haruka were impressed. The girl who sang lead started to speak.

"Hello everyone,"she said loudly so everyone could here her. The audience cheered loudly as if to say hello back. The girl smiled. The boys blushed. She was certainly pretty when she smiled.

"I'm Sophie,"she said. Then one of the other girls went to stand by Sophie. She looked exactly like Sophie.

"My name is Rachel. I'm Sophie's sister,"she said. A boy with bleached blond hair and glasses walked up.

"Yo! I'm Keisuke, but you lovely people can call me Kei for short,"a young man with light blue hair and hazel eyes said as he winked to the crowd, which caused some fangirls to squeal in delight. Masato twitched a little at that gesture. _**Not another one,**_ he thought as he looked at Ren who was smirking at him.

"Hi my name is Momo,"a girl with short strawberry hair said. She was cute but she looked familiar especially to Ren.

"Hello my fellow music lovers,"a young man with bleached blond hair and glasses said. He waved in a silly fashion which made everyone laugh including the guys and Haruka.

"My name is Akira and I hope you enjoy the rest of the concert,"he said in a happy go lucky fashion. He acted kinda like Natsuki but only a little bit. Then a woman with red waist length hair spoke up.

"Hello my name is Ami,"she bowed politely to the audience. She got cheers from the audience but louder cheers from fanboys.

"I hope that you all enjoy the rest of the concert. We have a special treat in store for you all, but it's a surprise so be patient,"Sophie said while winking. The crowd cheered in excitement.

The guys and Haruka sat in awe at how excited the audience was getting. This was an incredible experience for them, and they were looking forward to the rest of what was in store at the concert. The only question that was on all of their minds was why did the Headmaster send them here. They're going to find out later on and they have so much more in store for them.

**So! How did you all like the first chapter? I hope you liked it I worked my butt off on this thing...just kidding. I really enjoyed writing this chapter out. I sang along with the song that I was writing out. It was too good to pass up. **

**The song that was sung before is called "Savior of Song" by Nano feat. My first story look it up if your interested it's really cool.**

**I hope to hear about what you all thought!**

**Ja ne minna**

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter I know I did. I have said before that I will be following Canon, well I still am but I won't be following as much as I said I would. I want to focus more on the developing of my OC's first and then I'll see what I can do about pairings. I know I'm excited about the pairings. **

**Syo- so your going to be choosing some of us for your pairings right?**

**Me - that is correct Syo-chan**

**Syo - DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Natsuki – but it sounds so cute *hugs Syo ***

**Me – Natsu -chans got you there. It does sound cute *watching Syo struggle to get away from Natsuki***

**Ren – Well I know I'm going to be chosen. That red head was pretty if I do say so myself.**

**Me – I have to admit she is very pretty...Gahh Ren stop looking at her picture like that *snatches picture out of his hand***

**Masato – Jinguji behave yourself**

**Ren - I am...hey It seems I'm not the only one for a possibility of a pairing 'Masato blushes'**

**Me – Ren behave yourself we have to get started. Haruka-chan would you like to do the honors**

**Haruka – Yes thank you Author-san 'looks to audience' Anime hotty lover.18 does not own Uta no prince sama or any songs that will be in this story**

**Me – and if I did own the story..oh man the possibilities...'starts to drool'**

**The boys- …...'backs away slowly'**

SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC

The concert went on with out any incident, which was good because the whole thing was enjoyable any way. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and Haruka had definitely enjoyed themselves to the fullest.

Sophie, one of the lead singers of the group was a sight indeed. She blew everyone in the audience away with her melodic singing, and her rocker chick personality. The girl had her own taste and style when it came to music and clothing. What got the boys and Haruka the most was the fact that she had an all female fanclub. The way the girl moved, sang, and gestured towards the audience was proof enough; she acted more like a guy than the two guys in the group. She was like a female version of Ren much to Masato's dismay.

Rachel was no different from her sister other than the way she sang. She followed along with her sisters moves in way that made twins look different. The two of them moved in sync, and didn't mess up when it came to a hard dance step. When she smiled she shined bright. The whole Dome lit up with her quirky personality and her individuality. The girls sense of style was kind of punkish, but had somewhat of a sparkling flair to it. The sparkling flair was most likely added by her. Other than that the girl was cool.

Keisuke was a whole nother story. He moved in more ways than one when it came to choreography. He was in one word a professional. The guy had talent that could surpass even the most highly talented dancers in the country. That might be going to far, but the light blue haired man was gifted. He did have his own style which compiled of his hair askew but put in a way that he could manage. His jacket had no hood and had blue pinstripes. The jeans he had on were both baggy and tight. He was also wearing combat boots the went up to the middle of his calf. He was in no way ugly either;his complexion looked as if he washed his face with milk everyday. That's how smooth it looked and his lashes were so long they looked like they were touching the middle of his cheek. He was definitely a beautiful young man.

Momo is the cute one of the group. She always wears something pink and adorable to a concert or show. On stage she's like a hyper little bunny rabbit. She made the audience 'aww' when she sang because her voice was that cute. Her style was no different from her personality. She had on a pink hoodie that said on the front _**'The cake is not a lie**__'_ and bunny ears on the hood. She had on pink leather palm gloves for when she plays the guitar; they also had small pictures of bunnies on them. Her shorts were white and came up to mid thigh. Her boots were pin with white polka dots on them and they came up to her knee. She was most definitely the cute one of the group** (A/N Basically she's like another**.**Hunny from OHSHC).**

Akira really made a big impression on everyone. His personality lit up the room much like Rachel's smile. He acted in a way that would make the happiest person seem depressed. He was that happy and it seemed as if nothing could get him upset. He has a happy go lucky type of personality and his outfit showed that. He was wearing a light green baseball cap that was turned backwards. He had on a pair of glasses that looked much like Natsuki's. His tank top was black, and had the name of the band on it with a rainbow behind it. He had on a pair of blue jeans and green converse. He also had on a pair of light, green, leather, fingerless gloves. His outfit screamed teenage boy but he was way older than what he looked like.

Last but not least the red head Ami. She talks and acts like a traditional Japanese woman, but her appearance says otherwise. The way she looked screams 'Sexy vixen,' and that's what drew in the fanboys. Her voice is no different; it sounds both seductive and soft all at once. Ren was drawn to her immediately. Masato was a different case when he first saw her; he liked her speech and actions because he is a traditional person as well.

Ami's outfit was phenomenally clad and left nothing to imagine. She was wearing a white collared shirt with the buttons down to underneath her bust. It was topped by a red leather jacket with fake diamonds on both shoulders. Her skirt was plaid red and went up to her mid thigh. She had on white socks that was a couple of inches below the skirt, and she had on red boots that were a couple of inches above the knee. She was sexy and stylish but somewhat of a stiff much like Masato.

**(A/N Ok if anyone thinks that she should end up with Masato then think again. I have other plans for him)**

The day after the concert was held, STARISH was rehearsing in their choreography. They wanted to up their skills because they knew that they had bigger competitors, especially the idol group they saw the night before; SPLASHES of COLOR. They were off just a little bit in their dancing but they were getting there.

That same day an unusual guest arrived. Aijima Cecil was the young mans name. He had said that he wanted her to write him a song. His actions and words said more than what he was putting on, and the boys were also kind of ticked at him for touching Haruka. While all of this went on, the eccentric headmaster had made a phone call. He smirked. Things were about to get interesting.

**The next day**

"Oi don't touch Nanami,"the fedora loving young man yelled at the caramel skinned young man. Things were beginning to be rowdy for first thing in the morning. Meanwhile, at the other end of the mansion six people had arrived at the entrance way.

"What was that guy thinking when he invited us here,"a light blue haired young man said hysterically. He had on white t-shirt with a light blue vest, sunglasses, navy blue jeans, and light blue dress shoes. This young man was most definitely Keisuke Shimizu.

"Oh Oh I know! He wanted us to be sempai's to STARISH,"a very happy bleached blond haired man said. He had on his favorite green baseball cap turned backwards, a white short sleeved shirt that had a tie-dye peace sign on it, khaki pants with a chain hanging from the belt, and light green high tops. Akira Harada was really happy early in the morning. Keisuke hit him upside the head. This guy was not helping at all.

"Yay! I get to see my cousin again. I hope he recognizes me this time,"a strawberry blond said while pouting. She was wearing a pink lolita dress that had white lace on the arms as well as the bottom of the dress, white stockings, her hair in pigtails tied with white ribbon, and pink baby doll flats. Momo Shindou was practically jumping in excitement from this interesting turn of events. She squeezed her stuffed rabbit closer to her. **(A/N see didn't I tell you)**

"I find this suspicious though. Other than him wanting us to be sempai's, why does he really want us here,"a pretty red head said as she twisted her hair. She had on a salmon pink sundress that was long in the back and short in the front. She had on a pair of white high heels, and her fringes were pinned on both sides. Her ears were adorned with small silver hoop earrings. Her eye make-up had been done in a smoky black, and her lips were plump and had a natural pink hue to it. Her nails were also painted white. Ami Hino was fashionable as usual, but also the stick in the mud of the group.

"Come on Ami this sempai thing doesn't sound too bad, and besides we haven't been sempai's since high school,"a brown haired girl said with a bright smile. She had on a V-neck topaz shirt with a black scarf around her neck. She had on a pair of black tights, and a pair of open-toed topaz wedges. Her hair was braided on both sides and pulled back with black hair pins. She also had on rings on both of her hands. Rachel Izumi is always the optimistic one, and has always tried to calm a situation down before it starts.

"Well whatever he wants us for it better not get in the way of our work. We have another concert planned out remember,"a brown haired girl that looked like Rachel said. She had on a black fedora, and sunglasses. A white collared shirt, black tie, black vest, and a black dress coat. She had on a pair of black, ripped, skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. She was also wearing her favorite black leather gloves. Sophie Izumi, black is her favorite color, but she wears it too much. Her sister sweat dropped. They all know how the girl is, they just can't seem to control her rouge and flirty attitude. They all still love her any way because she's their leader after all.

When they all made it to the front door, they were greeted by nother than Ringo and Ryuuya. They had both retired from the idol world, so that they could teach students to become idols. Ryuuya on the other hand was not fully retired just yet. Ringo smiled

"Welcome! Welcome! The headmaster was expecting you six to show up. He's really excited about you joining us. Ano..he didn't mention to the boys that you were coming though. I guess he wants to surprise them,"he said in dismay. The headmaster is strange sometimes.

"Soka? Um so were will we be staying because I know there's plenty of room here for us,"Rachel said. The others nodded while Sophie stared off into space. She was also a strange one.

"That is up to you. There are plenty of rooms for you to stay in. This was not mentioned to STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT though,"Ryuuya smirked when he said the last part. They were pretty sneaky not telling them that. Ami smirked. That was good thinking on there part and they were trying to bring them all closer. Then she remember something.

"STARISH's composer is here too right? I want to meet her,"Ami said in anticipation. If the girl could compose a song like _Maji love 1000% _ for the guys, then she could certainly compose one for their group.

"I can't wait to meet all of them especially my cousin,"Momo said while jumping up and down in a hyper fashion. She just couldn't contain herself. Keisuke grabbed her arm so he could make her stop.

"Will you stop?! Geez it's like I'm dealing with my sister but worse,"he said with a frown. He just wanted to go inside already.

"Yeah but your sister is awesome and her cooking is delicious,"Akira said with a hint of drool on the side of his mouth. He was hungry now and his stomach started to growl. Sophie started to groan in annoyance.

"Great he's hungry. Oi can we go in now,"she said. She sounded pretty ticked. She had been woken up at three in the morning. She barely got to sleep anyway because of the concert, and everything else that went on afterward's. Everyone sweat dropped at her words. Her band mates knew for a fact that she acts better when she gets her a good nights rest. If she doesn't she ends up acting like this.

"Eto..can we go in now. I don't think she can hold up like this,"Rachel said in a pleading tone. They needed to get inside before she gets any worse. Ringo nodded.

"Hai hai please come this way. You can drop your luggage off first then you can meet STARISH,"he said. Everyone followed behind. They were soon shown there rooms. Rachel and Sophie shared a room. Momo and Ami were in a room down the hall from them. Akira and Keisuke were in a room that was particularly close to some of the STARISH boys. They had to stay hidden for awhile until Saotome gave the okay. He said that they had to make an entrance.

SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC SOC

Back with the lovable STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and Haruka, they had all been called into the room were they practice. Saotome had told them about a surprise before and they had a good guess that they were going to see it. Some were getting a bit impatient though.

"Ugh what's taking so long? When we actually want the principal to show up he doesn't,"Syo said irritably. He was one of the ones who was getting impatient. Everyone except for a few were getting tired of waiting. Then the lights turned out. Deja vu is what they all thought. Then a spotlight was shining on the headmaster himself.

"STARISH, Mr. Aijima, and Miss Nanami I have called you all here today because I have a special announcement,"he said with a booming voice. They all just stared at him in confusion. Then music suddenly started to play. A piano and an acoustic started to play. A male voice started to sing.

(Akira)

_I've now seized my dreams_

_If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably_

_C'mon and jump in_

The lights turned on, and there in front of everyone was the bleached blond haired boy from the concert. He was standing on top of a platform that had come out of nowhere. A female voice started to sing next.

(Sophie)

_People saying they'll be reborn starting tomorrow_

_giving up all hope of success_

_is that the style of this town?_

Another light was shining in the corner of the room. A girl wearing a black fedora, much to Syo's excitement, was walking towards everybody. She had spotted Haruka and walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it. She winked at her and walked away. The boys were shocked at this gesture and they were starting to suspect somethings about this girl. **(A/N alright everyone let me just say this...Sophie is** **not a lesbian..she's straight..She acts like this just because). **Two more female voices started to sing.

(Rachel,& Ami)

_They keep on getting swept away by those excuses,_

_they're nothing more than a chip, swept aside-_

_surely no larger needed by anyone _

The two girls were back to back, they lifted their hands to air then moved their arms to the side. They turned their heads to the side still back to back, and pointed their fingers towards everyone. Their voices were in perfect harmony and their movements were very soft. It had felt as if the room was getting brighter and brighter because of their singing. Then a male and female voice started to sing from behind them.

(Keisuke,&Momo)

_And the strange thing is that on the other side of the door,_

_no one's calling themselves a V.I.P_

_Everyone is at the farthest point of their troubles_

The two of them had both of their hands intertwined, and they were looking up towards the ceiling. They were twirling around in a slow circle, then they let go of each other, and put their own hands together as if they were praying. Everyone's mouths had dropped. They were in perfect sync as well even if the girls voice was higher. They were all really good.

(All)

_I've now seized my dreams_

_Throw yourself in with abandon. I'm at helm_

_on the count of three, The show time_

_If the lead of the loud cheers is struck comfortably_

_C'mon and jump in_

They all had come together in a straight line, and waved their hands in the opposite direction of one another. Then all of the females of the group came to stand in front of the two guys, then put one hand on the other shoulders, and the other pointing towards everyone. They moved side to side then separated. They all then came together in a horizontal line and started to skip in place while winding their arms in a circle. Sophie and Akira then came to stand in front of the others and lifted both of their arms in the air. The others followed in this gesture. The room had gotten brighter and any shadow in the room had disappeared from sight.

Haruka was smiling not just because of the song, but because the room started to shine and sparkle brightly. This had given her the same feeling she felt when STARISH sang. It was nostalgia. Everyone then started to feel as if they were floating off of the ground. Everyone started to feel at peace and happy from listening to their song.

When they had gotten to the last part of their song, they were holding each others hands and lifted them up. Various rainbows had spread across the room and it was a sight to see. Everybody just stared in amazement. This was proof enough that this group had truly earned the title that they had.

"Sugoi~ That was amazing,"Otoya said with a small blush on his cheeks. He was starting to admire them a lot more now. Rachel smiled

"Why thank you,"she said with a closed eye smile. Some of the boys blushed at her smile. She was pretty up close. By now SPLASHES of COLOR had let go of each others hands and walked down to stand with everyone else.

"Aki-chan was the one that composed the song and choreographed. Isn't he awesome,"Momo said as she hugged Akira's arm. He blushed at her complement, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was being bashful now.

"Really,"Natsuki said in surprise. He liked this idol group from the first time he saw them, but this just takes the cake. They were better than amazing.

"Yeah,"Sophie said in a less irritated tone. Her sister had to calm her down before they came in here. An angry Sophie was not a very good first impression. Once she started to sing she felt better though, but she was still a little tense.

"Headmaster I think you should tell the boys, and Nanami your announcement now,"Ringo said. Shining smirked and started to twirl around with one leg up in the air. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Is he always like this,"Ami asked as he looked towards Syo. He nodded his head wearily. She nodded. This was the man that invited them here, and their first impression of him was somewhat awkward.

"Alright you got our attention. So what's the big idea bringing us here. We're not just going to be STARISH's sempai's are we. You got more in store don't you,"Sophie asked bluntly. Those who know her sweat dropped. She needs to control her mouth. Shining only smirked.

"Other than being the second group of people to be sempai's to STARISH, you are also going to be collaborating with them,"he said while waving his arms in emphasis. Mouth's dropped immediately.

"WHAT,"everybody in the room except for some yelled. That explains STARISH having to go to their concert a couple of days ago. Cecil was confused though.

"What about me though? I'm not apart of STARISH,"he said in confusion. **(A/N Oh you poor naïve** **boy)**. Shining's response to that was a laugh. Everybody sweat dropped again.

"You will still have two sempai's coaching you. The groups that were assigned before are still the same, just with one more person,"Ringo said. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Our living arrangements are still the same right,"Keisuke asked. Ringo nodded his head. The group smiled knowingly to each other while everyone else stood there in confusion.

"These are your new sempai's: Akira and Momo will be with Ai, Syo, and Natsuki; then Keisuke and Sophie will be with Reiji, Otoya, and Tokiya; last but not least Rachel and Ami will be with Ranmaru, Ren, and Masato,"Ryuuya said as he read off of a piece of paper. Some nodded and some just stood their in shock. Their original arrangement was still there, but with two more people added.

"Yay! I get to teach the blond chibi,"Momo said excitedly while hugging her pink stuffed rabbit. A tick mark appeared above Syo's head.

"Oi! Don't call me a chibi. Aren't you short too,"he yelled out hysterically. Momo tilted her head cutely in confusion. She went over to him and started to compare their heights. She smiled.

"Nope. I'm taller,"she giggled as she walked away while swinging her rabbit back and forth. Syo gaped at what she said then sighed dejectedly. He just couldn't win. Ren chuckled.

"Looks like Usagi-chan got you there,"he said he looked at the girl walk off. He personally felt as if he should be keeping an eye on her though, but he didn't know why. He decided to ignore this feeling of over-protectiveness.

"Momo-chan you have a new nickname now,"Akira said with a bright smile. Momo giggled.

"Yeah,"she giggled out as she looked at Ren. She didn't want to tell him just yet who she was to him, but in due time she would. He did used to call her that all the time back then. She sighed sadly but hid it with another giggle.

"Your so cute,"Natsuki said as he ran up to the small girl and hugged her. He couldn't hold it in anymore she was just so cute in her little outfit, and the way she hugged her stuffed rabbit close to her was adorable. She looked like a little doll. Ami only stared dumbfounded at the display then sighed.

"...I don't even need to ask,"Ami said. Momo was very cute, but she was way older then what she looked like. Rachel nodded her head.

"Heh heh...He must love cute things a lot. Him and Momo will definitely get along,"she said with an awkward smile. Sophie only huffed.

"Well might as well introduce ourselves first. I'm Sophie Izumi,"she said with her hands in her pockets.

"I'm her older sister Rachel Izumi. We may look alike but were not twins if anybody was wondering,"she said with a closed eye smile.

"Hi! I'm Momo Shindou...Mai-chan says hello too,"she said as she waved her bunny in front of her for everyone to see. Natsuki 'awwed' at her as she displayed her rabbit.

"I'm Keisuke Shimizu. I will put you boys to work so don't expect that much downtime,"he said with a scary look on his face. The boys flinched in fear. He's definitely going to work them to death if he decided to.

"Hi! I'm Akira Harada. I hope we have fun together,"he said with a bright smile. If anyone looked closely they could see little sparkles floating all around his face. He had a strong bright personality, which might be one of the reasons why their group was so popular.

"Hello my name is Ami Hino. I look forward to teaching you all,"she said then bowed. Ren smirked. He was a little thrilled that the so called '_Vixen_' was going to be helping them. Masato was somewhat happy as well. Another person with some of the same interests as him was a good thing, and he was glad he had someone to talk to that wouldn't annoy him to no end.

The six of them were a little weary at first from finding this all out, but they decided that they were all for it. Having a student didn't sound to bad. There were going to be issues with the fact that Momo's cousin was here. That would surely mess her up if got she even more excited about seeing him. Rachel and Ami looked at each other when they saw Momo's reaction to Ren. She was surely surprised to see him. Him not so much. She had heard his name before coming here, but seeing him again was totally different from hearing his name again. They had to keep a close eye on her in case she got any ideas about going to hug him. Everyone seemed to be wary of her because she was the youngest in the group.

Putting all of that aside, everyone was excited about this new development in their lives, and it was going to cause many changes in everyone. SPLASHES of COLOR's arrival not only changed the shift of things but shift a lot of their perspective. Feelings towards one another will change as well as some of their hearts.

**Well what did you think? You can put what you think in a review. And thank you to the first person who reviewed. You made me a happy person when I saw your review. I hope that this chapter was sufficient and had plenty of humor. I'm usually not that good with trying to write humor. That aside, the song that was in this chapter is called "V.I.P." by SID check it out if your interested. I thank you all who read the first chapter.**

**Sophie – ….'scoffs'**

**Me – Sophie-chan don't be like that**

**Sophie – 'looks away'**

**Me - …...oh well. Thank you for reading. I will try to get more chapters in next week. I have school again. I had spring break this week so that's why I've been able to write this.**

**Momo – Author-chan works very hard**

**Me – Aww your so sweet Momo I'm so glad I made you 'hugs her'**

**Syo - …...We'll see you all next time**

**Natsuki – Bye Bye **

**Me – Ja ne minna**

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola My pretties...okay getting to the point. I am slowly getting into Canon so be patient and keep reading. You won't regret it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince sama or any song that is in this chapter...well if there will be any you will know.**

~SOC~

After everyone had introduced themselves, the group of six went off to their rooms while the rest stayed behind. They were definitely spellbound by SPLASHES of COLOR. Their rhythm, singing, dancing, it was all amazing. This gave STARISH and Haruka more inspiration then they could hope for. They were certainly grateful for the Headmaster's plans to come into view. A new found respect was also had for this group. Some of them might have seemed strange at first, but that's what made them who they are.

The next day, the assigned sempai's for the boys were up early...well most of them. Sophie was cranky and mad because she got woken up again. She cursed at her sister who was the one that woke her up..more like dragged her out of bed. Rachel only ignored the her sisters sour tongue with her signature smile. Momo was the second one who wasn't a morning person. She didn't curse anybody out or get mad; she was a cuddler. When someone tries to wake her up in the morning she juts doesn't budge. She pulls the person who tries to wake her up into a strangling hold. She doesn't let go after that. It's a difficult process really.

They had all woken up early to discuss what they plan on teaching the boys, and how they would help those who are already helping. Rachel was the first to speak.

"I think we should put them through a training exercise. Something like we did when we first started out,"she said while walking. Ami nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea. I mean they just became professionals, and they need to learn the ropes,"she said with her arms crossed. Keisuke nodded his head.

"We should start them out with early morning practice. They need to learn what waking up extremely early in the morning feels like. Especially if you have to leave early,"he said when he looked at Sophie from the corner of his eye. He smirked at her when he saw her expression. She knew he directed that at her. She scoffed and looked away. She was not a morning person.

Rachel nervously laughed while grabbing her sisters arm and dragging her further ahead. She did not want a confrontation this early in the morning. The rest of them followed behind the two sisters. They all continued to walk towards the other side of the mansion.

Ami had made a suggestion on the way to were everyone else was. She had said that they should try what Keisuke said a couple of minutes ago and see how they fare. Everyone agreed. Rachel said that they should go in the groups that were designated to them and start from there.

The six of them had gone off in their groups of two, and went off to everyone's rooms to wake them up. The first group, Akira and Momo went to Reiji, Syo, and Natsuki's room. They looked at each other and nodded.

**~Akira & Momo~**

"You ready Momo-chan,"Akira whispered with a smile. Momo gave him a closed eye smile.

"Ready Aki-chan,"she whispered back. They burst through the door in the loudest way possible which caused the one who was already awake, Ai, to stare at them. He had prepared himself for something like this to happen. He had heard that Akira, and Momo, were the hyper ones of their group so this was expected.

The other two in the room, Syo and Natsuki, had woken up in shock. Syo freaked out more than Natsuki did. He had fallen out of bed and was sprawled out on the floor in fear. He thought someone had just broken in the room. He looked towards the door. He saw a bleached hair man and a strawberry, blond, lolita girl standing in the room with big smiles on their faces. His expression went from scared to annoyed. They just had to burst through the door. He looked at his clock then gasped. IT'S 5:30, he screamed in his head. It was too early for this. Momo smiled.

"Syo-chan, Natsuki-chan it's time to get up. We get to start training you today. Isn't that exciting,"she asked as she pounced onto Natsuki's bed. She took a look at the young man she had jumped on. He looked strange and where were his glasses.

Syo expression immediately turned into a fear. He just now noticed that Natsuki's glasses weren't on his face. He tried to warn the girl but it was to late, Satsuki had come out.

Satsuki grabbed the girl by her wrist and pulled her towards him. He put his arm around her waist and used his other hand to grab her chin. He made her look up at him. He smirked when her saw her confused expression.

"Who are you,"was his question when he looked at her.

To Syo's surprise, Satsuki wasn't acting hostile to the small lolita girl. She looked calm as well and she most certainly didn't try to struggle out of his grip either. She just stood there in his arms looking up at him. She tilted her head and smiled.

"My name is Momo, Shindou Momo. It's nice to meet you Satsuki-chan,"she said with her cutest smile.

If anybody looked close enough he or she could see the tiny blush on his face. He let go of her, grabbed his glasses, and put them back on. Akira, Ai, and Syo had been on the sidelines watching and they all had thought the same thing.

"What just happened," they thought.

Natsuki was back now and looked around the room in confusion. He then spotted the strawberry blond girl, ran towards her, and started to hug her.

"Your so cute in the mornings as well! I love your outfit,"he said as he continued to hug her.

Syo heard what he said and looked at the girls outfit. He blushed. She had on a cute little, white, short sleeved, sailor uniform top with a pink ribbon, white shorts that went to her mid thigh, white laced boots that went to her knees, white socks with pink ribbon tied at the top of them, and her strawberry blonde hair tied up in pigtails with pink ribbon. The girl looked absolutely adorable and she made sure to show it. She giggled.

For a moment Syo felt a little strange when he heard her giggle. He did think it was cute, but he had a twinging feeling in his chest when he saw her smile. He shook his head and decided to forget about it. Meanwhile, Akira, had been looking at Syo, and he smiled. He had a good feeling that things would start to get interesting later on. He just had to move things along a little.

"Alright guys, we're here to escort you to the training grounds,"Akira said with a bright smile. He looked around at the boys first.

"We can take you there after you guys get dressed,"he said as he looked at them. He chuckled at there appearances...well the other two's appearances. Ai was already to go.

"We'll be waiting outside in the hallway,"Momo said as she walked towards the door and out. Akira followed after and shut the door behind him.

The three boys, excluding Ai, looked dumbfounded. They had gotten a rather loud and rude awakening. To top it off they had to get dressed this early and head out to start their training. Syo sighed. This was already making him feel even more tired than he was. They started getting ready anyway. This training shouldn't be that bad right?

**~Keisuke & Sophie~**

Keisuke and Sophie had finally made it to their kouhai's room. Sophie wasn't exactly thrilled about this new series of events. She had rather be in her warm and comfortable bed then be here trying to wake people up. On the other hand, she wanted to wake the three...two guys up causing as much trouble as possible. This was her inner rebel talking though, she needed to wake them up in a way that would entertain her. She had brought two bucket's of water with her. Keisuke questioned her motives, but she only smirked at him. He was not going to ruin her fun today, and she was not going to miss out on a great opportunity such as this. She was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

The two of them had made it to the front door of the dorm. Sophie had an evil smile on her face, and Keisuke ...he just shook his head. This was a disaster in the making.

Keisuke put his hand on the doorknob and turned it to open the door. He cracked the door open just a little to see if anyone was awake. It didn't look like it so they entered the room. Sophie gave Keisuke one of the buckets full of water and then proceeded forward. Keisuke went over to Ittoki's bed and Sophie went over to Tokiya's.

"On the count of three we dump the buckets,"she whispered to the sky blue haired boy. He nodded and readied his bucket.

"1...2...3,"Sophie yelled the last number out loud. The two dumped the contents from the bucket all over the other two. They woke up startled and wet, and the brown haired girl was laughing. Keisuke just stood beside her with an amused expression. He couldn't believe they just did that, but it was worth it. The red headed boy, and the navy blue haired boy's expressions were hilarious; they looked like they had just drowned. Tokiya sat up in his bed and looked at the culprits. One was laughing and the other was trying not to laugh. He then looked down at himself; he was soaking wet now. He looked to were his roommates were. The red head looked at himself sadly, but then joined in the girls laughter. He always managed to brighten up even through the most embarrassing situations. He looked over at his other sempai, Reiji. He was awake and he was laughing. He wasn't soaking wet at all which added to Tokiya's annoyance. It was also too early for this. He sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-you should have seen your faces hahahahahaha,"the brown haired girl said while trying to control her laughter effortlessly. She was practically dying on the floor by now. Tokiya couldn't help but smile. The first time he had seen this girl she had looked pretty ticked off at everything in sight. She also seemed extremely cranky in the morning which is probably because she gets woken up too early. Right now, she seemed really happy and seeing him soaking wet was the cause of her laughter. Her laughter seemed to be contagious because he started to chuckle. He couldn't help it.

Keisuke sighed but smiled. It was good that the girl could get in at least one laugh today. She looked like a demon when she woke up, and at 3:30 A.M.. That was something he didn't need to see.

"Alright we had our fun but you guys need to get up. We're starting your idol training today, and since you are professionals now we expect you to be up and ready,"he said with a very scary smile that promised punishment if they didn't get up now. The three boys flinched and got up immediately. They

didn't want to feel his wrath. Sophie was giggling now at the boys fear of getting beat by Keisuke. She had noticed earlier that the navy blue haired man was looking at her. He looked...intrigued by her laughter. He started to chuckle a little too. Was her laughter that contagious? She scoffed. It didn't really matter anyway.

"Hurry up,"she said as she just saw them staring at her. She and Keisuke walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. They had their laughs, but now play time is over. It's time for them to get serious. The two of them leaned back against the wall and waited.

**~Rachel & Ami~**

The two girls were not too thrilled in waking someone up especially since it was first thing in the morning. Ami was the one that had agreed first in this decision, but now she was regretting even going along with it. She sighed. Rachel looked at her friend.

"What's wrong,"she said as they were nearing their destination. Ami looked at her friend and sighed.

"This whole thing with becoming sempai's...i-its weird. I mean I know we were sempai's in high school once upon a time, but...going through the responsibility of being one again-I don't know if I can do it." Rachel looked at her friend with a sad smile on her face. She completely understood were the girl was coming from.

Ami was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, her family was very well off, and coming to a new school with people who know who you are makes things difficult. Everyone expected great things out of her and more, which puts a lot of pressure on a person. This caused a lot of issues way back when things were not as subtle and serene.

Both of the girls stopped when they were standing right in front of their kouhai's door. Rachel looked over at Ami and sighed. Ami looked depressed now and right before they have to wake up the boys. The brown-haired girl put her hand on her friends shoulder. Ami looked up at her friend. Rachel gave her a closed eye smile and patted her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. You won't make the same mistake again as long as I'm here. I'm your friend," she said softly. Ami smiled. Her friend was right, she would not make the same mistake a second time.

"Arigato Rachel. I-I needed that." Rachel looked shocked by the red heads thanks but smiled.

"Your welcome. Now come on we got kouhai's to wake up," she said as she took her hand off of her friends shoulder.

Rachel put her hand on the door knob and turned it. Once the door was fully opened the two girls looked inside the boys room. All three were still asleep and it seemed as if it wouldn't be that hard to wake them up. Rachel walked into the room followed by Ami who looked uncertain. She didn't feel comfortable going into a guys room in the first place, but she was also the one that agreed to the idea in the first place. She looked at her friend. Rachel looked very calm and didn't look disturbed at all. It's probably because of her sisters influence even though she is the oldest. She really has no shame at all if she thinks that going into a guys room is okay.

The red-head shook her head and sighed. She took a couple more steps into the room and stopped. She did not want to go any further.

Rachel was already half way into the room, when she noticed her friend was not following. She looked back at her in question who in return shook her head and stomped her feet lightly on the floor. She would not be moving from her spot anytime soon. Rachel frowned a little at her friend but moved on ahead. She stood in the middle of the room and took out her i-phone. She pressed the home button so the phone would turn back on, she touched the music icon on the screen, scrolled through her songs list ,stopped at a specific song, touched the screen to play the song, and turned the volume up. Then two male voices started to sing. It sounded like Akira and Keisuke.

Ami recognized the song instantly and she swayed back and forth. She loved when the two boys sang together without her and the other girls. It was sweet as well as cool to ones ears.

While the music played the dorms residents stirred in their sleep. The music was very loud so there was no way that anyone was going to continue sleeping. Rachel smiled. This plan worked after all.

Ranmaru was the first to wake up and he didn't look like he wanted 'to' be woken up. He glared at the cause of his sleep being disrupted.

Rachel looked around the room to see if anyone had woken up. Her eyes drifted on Ranmaru who looked pretty ticked. She smiled at him.

"Well Ohayo sleepy head. Have a good nights rest," she said without any sarcasm in her voice. Ranmaru just glared at her and got up out of his bed.

Rachel pressed pause on her phone and pressed the home button. She looked towards the other two males that were waking up. She looked over towards Ami and waved her hand for her to come over. The red-head was about to argue but stopped when she saw the look on her friends face. The girl had her 'you better listen' look on her face that spelled trouble if the girl didn't listen. The girl sighed deeply and walked further into the room.

Ami then stood beside the brown-haired girl. Rachel smiled brightly at her friend while the other just scoffed. She did not want to be in here.

Both girls walked closer to the males' bunk bed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Rachel and Ami said in unison. Ren looked down from the top bunk and smiled, but mostly at Ami.

"Ohayo _Ladies_," he said. He looked towards Ami who in return looked away. She knew his type and she was not falling for it-this time. Rachel smiled awkwardly. She looked towards Masato who in return gave her a nod.

"We came to wake you guys up, and also tell you that today marks the first day of your training. When your ready we'll be waiting." The two girls walked away towards the door and out. The door shut behind them.

Ren looked towards the direction that they had left and smirked. This little get together with this group seemed all well and good. He was kind of interested in them as a group, but the one that captured his attention the most was the red-head, Ami. Now Ren did have a thing for red heads and cute girls, but this one was different. She acted like Masato yes, but she was entirely different than him. He had seen something in her eyes when he had first saw her the other day. Her eyes showed pride, dignity and-something else. She must have been through something to make her eyes have a look like that. He would find out what the other thing was later but for now he would settle with what he got.

The Little Lamb, to him, was someone that had changed his thinking of music and how he himself should portray it. Heck he liked her as did the other boys, but they all couldn't have her. There could only be one who could sweep her off her feet, and apparently it wasn't him. Ren sighed and brushed through his hair with his fingers. He obviously had to move on and forget about his past feelings for her

"We should get ready," Masato said as he got up out of his bed. This morning was going to be interesting and eventful.

~_SOC~_

When everyone was ready they headed outside. Sophie had told the boys to stand in a line which they thought was weird but did it any way. She blew her purple whistle, which was loud. Nobody had noticed until she had taken it out. She gave all of the boys a glare which caused some to shiver in fear. What was she planning exactly?

"Alright boys today we are going to start your training. You might have learned a few tricks in Shining's Academy, but with us you will learn more than just the basics." The boys nodded their heads. Sophie blew her whistle again.

"Kurusu front and center." The blond flinched but walked forward.

Sophie walked towards him. When she was almost face to face with him she then started to walk around him. She looked him over then stopped when she was in front of him again. Then the most shocking thing happened, Sophie smiled. It wasn't like a normal smile but a real genuine smile. She put her hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"You have a great sense of style just like yours truly," Keisuke said something but hid it with a cough. Sophie glared back at him then looked back at Syo, "I heard that you styled your self after me. If that's the case then I should also be working with you," She said as she lifted her hand off of his shoulder and stepped back away from him.

Syo's eyes widened. Did she really just say what he thought she just said? The fedora wearing young man smiled wide with excitement. He would get to work with another person that he looked up too.

"Our original groups will not be different, but you each will find a personal partner out of the six of us. This is so that each of your individual skills can become more enhanced than what they are now," Sophie stated. The six boys nodded their heads. The plan was full proof and it also seemed as if it would really help everyone out.

Momo giggled and bounced up and down. "Yay! Sophie is so smart. That sounds like a great plan but...,"she trailed off. Akira, who was standing next to her frowned at her pause.

"What's wrong Momo-chan?"

"I'm supposed be Syo-chan's sempai so I should work with him individually too," Momo said as she pouted.

Syo's face turned two shades of red. That girl will be the death of him if she keeps this up. When he first met her she proclaimed that she was taller than him, which he knew was not true. She also smiled at him to no end and that strange feeling he keeps getting is getting weirder, especially when he's around the girl.

"You can if you like, but I was the one that decided this so it's my choice. If this is really what you want to do than you should ask Kurusu what he wants to do,"Sophie said as she looked towards the fedora wearing teen.

Syo's mouth was agape when attention was thrown back on him. He gazed back towards his band mates. They shook their heads. His shoulders sagged. They weren't getting him out of this one.

"I don't mind working with Izumi-san which gives Shindou-san the chance to work with Syo," Tokiya spoke up as he stepped forward. Sophie looked towards him in shock. Did he really just suggest that?

"That's a great idea! We can teach individually but also together in groups when needed to," Akira said as he beamed a smile. The others nodded their heads in agreement. This was a good idea.

"Alright, it's settled. Individual teaching in the mornings and group teaching in the afternoons. Also if anyone has a certain event coming up for them, such as a drama or being a guest on a talk show, come tell us. We need to see what everyone's schedules are like before we do anything,"Sophie said as she gave the boys a stern look. The boys nodded their heads.

Sophie nodded and blew into her whistle. "Alright if that is all, then lets get started." The other five behind her smiled and walked forward. This was gonna be fun.

**Alright I'm done 'wipes forehead' whoo. I really enjoyed writing this chapter but I'm exhausted. And I'm sorry I took so long to write it college guys-it's a brain breaker. I hope that you all liked chapter 3 and I hope to see some reviews. See ya next time in chapter 4**

**Ja ne minna**

**~Anime hotty lover.18**


End file.
